Talk:Terrence Kyne
On purpose? Do you think Kyne killed the Captian on purpose? I have thought about it a lot and im still unsure, sure the captian struggled pretty violently just before the accident but you still think it shouldn´t have been enouch to drive the needle into his brain, I don´t know what do you guys think? --Freddex 00:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I think it should be left ambiguous. There's no way to determine it. But, IMO it wasn't on purpose. I think it was an accident. But even if he did do it on purpose i liked him. I was happy when that bitch Kendra died because she killed him. :) Dinamitemaster 09:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Kyne was my second favorite character in Dead Space, he seemed crazy, but a really nice guy. I respect him because he tried to crash the Ishimura to take out the colony, the Hive Mind, and the infested Ishimura so that it couldnt spread to more populated places. Cant believed Kendra killed Kyne though, pissed me off! Kendra had what was coming. (CrackShot 04:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC)) Agreed. That bitch deserved what she got for killing Kyne. Necromorph-X 18:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Rewrite Since there has been a request to rewrite the article, I'm going to proceed with this, and as such, am posting the old version below: Dr. Terrence Kyne was the CSO (Chief Science Officer) aboard the USG Ishimura and chief researcher of the Red Marker. He is colleagues with Dr. Challus Mercer. It is also notable that Dr. Kyne is a Unitologist. Dr. Kyne is one of the few survivors upon Isaac Clarke's entrance to the ship. This, however, is unknown to the player until later. It is notable that, unlike Dr. Mercer and Captain Benjamin Matthius, Dr. Kyne is one of the few Unitologists that do not wish to bring the Red Marker back to Earth, and is instead coerced, through visions of his dead wife, Emilia, to return the Marker to Aegis 7. Dr. Kyne does not approve of his fellow Unitologists behavior upon discovering the Marker, and does not believe the Marker is "divine", as Unitologists believe the Black Marker was. It could be postulated that Dr. Kyne somehow already knew the Red Marker was not the original marker, and instead a replica, possibly through a possible connection to the original team who reverse engineered the Black Marker. This however, is never revealed nor does he tell anyone. Terrence Kyne has visions of his dead wife instructing him to "make us whole again", much like Isaac's instructions from Nicole, prompting him to return the Marker to Aegis 7. It is unknown whether or not the other Unitologists suffered similar hallucinations and only Kyne acted on them, but Kyne could possibly be seen as an ally. It is important to note that Kyne unintentionally killed Captain Benjamin Matthius when he announced he was unfit for command. It is revealed in the prequel movie "Dead Space: Downfall" that he did so accidentally while trying to deliver a sedative via a syringe while being strangled by an enraged Captain Matthius. During the melee, the syringe punctured Matthius' left eye, causing Matthius to collapse, which in turn caused the syringe to puncture his brain, instantly killing him. However, in the game itself, a different version of this event is revealed, through a video log. In this version, Matthius is held by two guards, and while insulting Kyne as a 'heretic' and more suspiciously, a 'murderer' as he struggled when Kyne attempted to sedate him. The needle accidentally punctures Matthius's eye, and subsequently his brain, causing him to scream in pain, falling to the floor and dying. Kyne did this when he realized Matthius must have been taking orders from the Church of Unitology to take the Marker back to Earth. During the prequel movie, Kyne makes several appearances, most notably to speak with Mathhius (resulting in his death), other scientists, and run the research on the Red Marker. When he understands that the Marker is responsible for everything, he sabotages the Ishimura's orbit and sets a crash course for the planet to try and destroy the Necromorphs and the Marker all at once. Alyssa Vincent has a short fight with him over this matter, resulting in him fleeing with her Plasma Saw. Alyssa is unable to restore the ship's orbit, something Isaac will remedy shortly after his arrival during Chapter 3. Kyne makes his first appearance during Isaac's journey through the USM Valor, contacting him through a RIG signal and informing him that he needs his help as he rides down in an elevator. Later in the game, Kyne once again contacts Isaac asking for his help, but will only submit unless Isaac proves he is trustworthy. After accomplishing the desired tasks that he requires, Kyne finally trusts Isaac enough to reveal some background of the Marker, telling of its history and the danger it brings to all humanity. With Isaac's help, Kyne is able to pilot a shuttle into the docking bay where Isaac loads the Marker aboard. While he hesitantly waits for Isaac to come aboard, he is fatally shot in the chest by Kendra Daniels who was en route to their location. His dying words as he collapsed to the floor were "Wait, Amelia, where are you going?" Like Mercer, it is never revealed how exactly Kyne, despite being a scientist with no formal military training (or so is assumed), managed to survive so long on his own where Isaac, Kendra and Hammond had to struggle for every inch of ground they took. It can be assumed however that since Kyne had Alyssa's Plasma Saw, he was able to defend himself decently well while remaining in a fairly secured and locked down section of the ship. Additionally, it should be noted that Kyne may have had some assistance from the Marker, especially when given the only reason Kyne abandoned his sabotage of the ship was "Amelia" telling him the best course of action would be to return the Marker to the surface. Another example of this is the blinded crew member met at the beginning of the chapter "Intensive Care". The woman, who seemed to be having hallucinations induced by the Marker (believing the rotting, maggot infested torso of "McCoy" was talking to her and even seems to have predicted Isaac's arrival), had somehow survived for an extended period of time despite not only being blinded, but also sitting in one of the most heavily infested areas of the ship (although, once she preformed her "duty" of giving Isaac the kinesis gun, she quickly expires). Of course, the fact that Kyne was a chief officer (the Chief Science Officer to be exact) for the ship, he would have had a great deal of access to the areas of the ship and also its systems, providing obvious advantages for him over most of the other crewmembers (this is further displayed by his all-too-successful sabotaging of the ships engines and gravity tethers). --Haegemonia 16:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Inderstructable Head Bit Random, but if you throw other Characters heads they explode upon smacking into something. Kyne's doesn't... Necromorph-X 18:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) This man is really evil HE MADE SUPER SPACE KHOLD'S WORLD!